Florida International University's Minority Biomedical Research Support Program continues to foster faculty research in a minority university. The program enables faculty to conduct biomedical research by providing adequate funding for equipment and supplies as well as salary support for summer research. The program integrates biomedical research in five departments (Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Physics, Dietetics and Nutrition and Medical Laboratory Science) through a common seminar series and an annual Mini-Symposium. Further the program provides faculty and student expenses to present their results at national meetings as well as encouraging faculty to obtain additional, non-MBRS support for their research. As a result of such research sponsorship, students have been stimulated to pursue biomedical research careers (FIU MBRS students are now enrolled as PhD students in such places as Harvard University, M.I.T., Michigan State Univ., Univ. Minnesota, Univ. Southern California) as an option other than medical school. The sub-projects have been rigorously selected after internal and external review and integrate the research of 12 faculty in 8 sub-projects. This program also encourages interdisciplinary interchange and facilitates resource sharing. The projects contained herein represent the latest in the spectrum of biomedical research at Florida International University in the fields of biochemistry, electro-physiology, immunology, molecular biology, and nutrition.